


Day at the Lake

by cjr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Never - Freeform, deaths? what deaths?, hope you enjoy it!, i will always write in worlds where erica boyd and allison are alive, no, no one ever dies in teen wolf, this is just a short drabble i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr/pseuds/cjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn’t turn away.  Derek was trying to kill him.  Water dripped down from his wet hair onto his unclothed chest.  Stiles couldn’t help but stare.  Derek caught Stiles’ eyes and raised his brows, looking cocky.  He slowly turned around, giving Stiles a great view of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Lake

Stiles couldn’t turn away. Derek was trying to kill him. Water dripped down from his wet hair onto his unclothed chest. Stiles couldn’t help but stare. Derek caught Stiles’ eyes and raised his brows, looking cocky. He slowly turned around, giving Stiles a great view of his ass. 

Scott elbowed Stiles to get his attention back, a smug look on his face. “So, would you sunscreen my back?” Stiles sighed, sending one last, longing look to Derek before getting up to grab the sunscreen.

“I still don’t get why you even wear sunscreen. Won’t the burn just heal? If you can even get one.”

“Just because it would heal doesn’t make it any more pleasant to have in the first place. I hate sunburns dude. They peel off like snake skins.” Scott shivered at the image. 

“Would they, though? Because I think your magical healing would just fix the burned area, no peeling,” Stiles complained while sunscreening Scott’s back. It was his duty as a best friend, and he was a great best friend. Also, it gave him something to do that wasn't staring at Derek’s chest. Man, he had a nice chest.

“Ew, dude. Stop ogling Derek, you smell like sex when you do.”

Stiles shrugged, he had long ago stopped caring that he smelt aroused whenever Derek was shirtless, or working, sweating, lifting, sassing, scowling, glaring, or really just being present. If questioned, he would have to blame his sunny disposition on the fact that he’d been steadily getting laid for upwards of five years now. The pack had safely graduated from both high school and college, and life continued. Supernatural shit had died down after the Alpha Pack had left and the supernatural community had gotten the memo that the Beacon Hills pack won’t take shit from anyone. 

Stiles was proud of the pack. Scott worked as a veterinarian with Deaton. Isaac was in med school, studying to be a doctor. Erica, Boyd, and Derek had started a carpentry business after re-building the Hale house and were looking to expand into construction. Allison was working at the local rec center, and taught some yoga, self-defense, and archery classes. Jackson had started law school. And Stiles and Lydia had opened a shop in town, selling and trading all sorts of things supernatural. They had a good business, though most of it was online. Stiles looked around at his pack, his family, and felt nothing but happiness. 

The pack was celebrating today, Stiles and Derek had finally been told that their adoption request had gone through. And they were soon going to be proud parents of a little girl. They had brainstormed names last night in bed and had decided to name their child Laura Claudia Hale. Named for her aunt and grandmother. 

Stiles and Derek hadn’t stopped smiling since.


End file.
